


Worst thing

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: “You, you are the worst thing that has ever happened to me.”





	Worst thing

Getting paid was Yondu's favorite part of any mission. He loved money, loved the power it came with. So after they finished their mission he made his way over to the priestess to collect the units they had agreed on. Stepping up the steps he stood in front of the bright orange lady and smiled. "Alright yer highness the groups dead just like I promised." he said in a cocky voice. 

Smiling the priestess bowed her head and held out a chip with all the units on it. "Thank you Udonta for your assistance. Here are the Units we agreed on." she said placing it into the man's hand. When she saw him go to walk away she held up her hand, "Also..." Turning she took the small bag from her handmaid and held it out to the ravager Captain. "This is for your female."

Taking the bag when the woman gave it to him he furrowed his brows and looked down at the lightweight blue silk bag. "What's it?" he said.

"A tea to help her body during the pregnancy." The woman said with a soft smile.

Yondu felt his heart stop at the woman's words. Seeing her lips moving he blinked and came back to. "Yea... uh thanks." was all he said as he made his way down the steps and back towards his ship. His hands shook and teeth clenched together as he bypassed all the rest of the crew and went to his and y/n's adjoined room. Hitting the button to open the door he looked inside to see her walking around. When she stopped and looked at him he snarled. "Got somethin' ya want ta tell me there, WHORE!" he yelled and saw her flinch. 

Hearing him yell at you, you flinched and curled inward. "Wha.."

"Don't! Don't try and deny it! Fuckin' priestess lady gave me these for ya. Ta help ya durin' yer pregnancy." he said with much venom, throwing the blue silk bag at her. When he saw tears start to fill her eyes he felt his lip curl up, "So who's is it then? Who knock ya up?"

Feeling your lip tremble you looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean who? It's yours..."

"NO! Ain't mine sweetheart I can't have kids! Which means ya've been fuckin' someone else. Is it someone on my ship? One of my crew? Kraglin maybe? Ya two always seemed close."

Your heart sunk at the realization that he thought you had slept around. That he didn't believe the life in your womb was something you and he had created. "How could you think that... How could you not believe me?" you asked in a whimper.

Scoffing Yondu threw his hands out to the side. "Just told ya, I can't have no kids. Kree made sure of that."

Shaking your head you looked into his eyes, "Then they lied Yondu..."

"NO YOU LIED!" He roared out having enough. "Get off my ship."

Sucking in a breath you looked at him with pleading eyes, "Yondu please I love you..."

Chuckling he bit his lip, "Love me? I thought ya did. Thought I loved ya, guess we was both wrong. Only one thing true. You, ya are the worst thing that has ever happened ta me." 

Feeling your heart shatter you stood there in shock. 

Swallowing down his pain Yondu looked her in the eye and raised his chin. "Now ya get off my ship before I kill ya and that thing in yer belly." 

Your chest felt like it was going to cave in as you looked down and slowly made your way out of the room where your child was made. Walking down the halls of the ship you felt the crews eyes on you but didn't look up from the grate floor. Stumbling down the ramp you heard as it closed behind you and didn't look back as the ship took off, leaving you alone.

.............................................five years later.................

"Bring him in and lay him on the bed, hurry." the nurse said as the group of ravagers filled her office. There was two carrying another who was covered in blood and going in and out of consciousness. Following behind them she watched as they laid the bleeding male on the bed and hurried to save him.

"Ya gonna be able to fix im' up there?" Yondu asked the nurse and saw her nod. Letting out a sigh he looked down at Kraglin with worry. Meeting Tullk's eyes he saw him just as worried. Going out into the hall to breath Yondu paced up and down the small narrow hallway. He was worried about his friend, he had gotten hurt because of his mistake. Rubbing his face he stopped short when a familiar voice caught his ear. 

"...Please I have to have that medicine..."

"I'm sorry ma'm but we can not just give it out for free."

"I told you I would find a way to pay for it. Please you know what will happen..."

"That is not my problem."

Watching Yondu saw as a male doctor walked out of the door looking at him with an annoyed look before going into the room Kraglin was in. Snapping his eyes to look in the room the doctor had just left he saw her. She looked so different than the last time he had seen her. Her hair was cut shorter and she had lost weight. She was wearing clothes that looked like they would fit a woman much bigger than her and definitely wasn't keeping her warm during the winter. Yondu watched as she let out a sob and turned to walk out the door of the building. Hearing the door behind him open Yondu looked to see Tullk coming out of the room. Biting his lip he looked back to where y/n had left. "Stay ere' wit im'." he told Tullk before following after her.

He stayed far enough behind her that she would see him. He watched as she made her way down the streets of the small town and down the snow covered hill towards a small shack like home. Seeing her go through the door with a hung head he furrowed his brows. Slowly making his way towards the house he looked in the window to see her go over to a door way. He tried to see into the room but couldn't. When she came back out a few minutes later he saw she was now crying. Feeling the ache in his heart he bit his lip and tightened his jaw before going to the door and knocking. Feeling his heart beating against his chest he tried to stand tall. 

Whipping your face you opened the door and looked up to see the face of a man you were sure you would never see again. He stood there looking down at you with a blank face, not saying a word. When your heart constricted you only shook your head and moved to close the door. 

Slamming his hand he held the door open and looked down at her, "Wait..."

"What do you want Yondu?" you asked in a soft voice, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I.. I's just wanted to..." he said but stopped when nothing could come to mind. He didn't know why he was here. Didn't know why he had followed her. Not in five years had ever tried to find her, contact her.

When he said nothing you felt your temper flare. "Wanted what Yondu? It has been five years and now you just show up at my door!" you said a little louder than you intend. 

Yondu was about to start yelling back but then a loud and sickly sounding cough filled the air. 

"Ma...Ma..." a small voice rang.

Hearing the strained cry he watched as y/n gasped and quickly turned to run into the other room. Left standing there Yondu couldn't stop his feet from carrying him into the room. Getting to the doorway he looked in to see something that made his knees grow weak. There on a small cot was a little girl. Her skin was a light blue that he could tell was flushed. Bright red hair covered her head and fell to lay down her shoulders in curls and weak sickly looking red eyes fought to stay open. It was like he was looking in the mirror and suddenly he couldn't breath.  "She... she's.."

"Your daughter." you finished for him. "I didn't lie to you Yondu." you said before Ali started coughing again.

He watched as y/n tried to calm the child when she began coughing again, forcing a glass of water to her dry lips. When the little girl had stopped coughing he saw her sink back into the covers and close her eyes. Stumbling over to the bed he looked down at the trembling child. She was covered in a light sweat and now he could see the dark circles around her little eyes. Seeing y/n shake with silent sobs and pet the girls hair he felt a tear fall from his eye. "She's sick..." Remembering what he had heard at the hospital Yondu swallowed hard and quickly left he room. Making his way back to the small hospital he quickly found the doctor and shoved him up against the wall. "The medicine. The one for the little girl give it to me." he said.

"Do you know how much that costs?" the doctor said.

Taking out his units Yondu shoved them into the man's hand. "Now." he growled. When the man went into another room for a second Yondu watched as he came back out with a glass vile and a syringe. Listening to the instructions Yondu growled. "Ya know I may be a thief but ya yer worse." Taking it from him he went back to the house that his daughter was in. Closing the door behind him he heard the coughing coming from the room again and hurried inside. When y/n turned to see him back he saw surprise on her face then relief when he filled the syringe with the gold medicine. Making sure all the air was out he knelled beside the cot and pulled back the covers to see the little girl naked from the waist up. Her body was trembling and covered in a cold sweat. Swallowing down his fear he lifted her tiny arm into his hand and held the needle in his mouth while he rubbed the pad over her skin. Once he was ready he took the needle in his hand pushed it into her arm. A small whimper left her but she didn't move. Pushing the stopper he made sure all the medicine was in her before pulling the needle out and placing his finger over the area. Rubbing it gently he looked down at her, his child. Covering her back up he sat back on the floor beside y/n and watched as her breathing evened out. 

"Thank you." y/n said but saw Yondu shaking his head.

"No. I's don't deserve no thanks y/n. Not after what I did." he said never taking his eyes off the little girl's face. "I..." he choked out but then was overwhelmed by sobs. "I'm so sorry... I hurt ya. Kicked ya out of my life...kicked our baby out of my life..." 

Hearing the always strong captain break down broke your heart. You hated him. For five years now not a day went by you didn't cry yourself to sleep. Cursing him for not being here but seeing him now you knew he was suffering enough. "You're here now."

Shaking his head Yondu cried, "Ain't enough." 

"Then make it count. She is your daughter Yondu. She is stubborn and strong and caring and kind and now you have the chance to be in her life." When you saw him hang his head low you placed your hand on his shoulder, "Her name is Ali. Her favorite color is yellow but sometimes it's pink. She loves to play outside and with her doll..."

Yondu listened as y/n told him things about his daughter. He smiled when she told him about her loving any kind of fruit like him and how she wanted to fly one day. When she grew quiet he broke his gaze from Ali to see y/n asleep on the floor beside him. Making sure his baby was covered up and breathing ok he gently lifted y/n into his arms and carried her out of the room. Looking around the small home he saw a small couch with a folded blanket and pillow on it. Furrowing his brows he opened the only other door in the house but found nothing behind it but a bathroom. Looking back at the couch his heart sunk and he moved to lay her down on it. Her legs had to bend so she could fit and when he lifted the blanket he saw small holes in it. So much guilt over came him when he saw the conditions she was forced to live in. He knew when he had kicked her out he had given her no money or anything. She had to start over with nothing but the clothes on her back. Going back in the room with Ali he sat beside her cot and saw her blankets to be thick helping to keep her warm in the cold house. Taking a deep breath he felt his love for y/n grow. He had never stopped loving her in the five years since she had been gone. He had been heartbroken to think she had betrayed him ad he wanted to hate her but he couldn't. Knowing she had taken care of their child alone, give her everything while she suffered just showed her caring nature more, the characteristic that had made him fall for her. Taking a deep breath he knew what he had to do, he only hoped she would agree.

....................................

The next morning Yondu woke up to see a pair of bright red eyes looking at him. Instantly he felt nervous. He could tell she was still getting better but at least she was breathing normally. "Hi..." her small voice called out. Sitting up he gave her a small smile, "Hey." 

"Who are you?" she asked.

Feeling his heart beating against his ribs he swallowed hard, "I's yer...I'm Yondu, I's a friend of yer mama's." He said and saw her think on it for a moment. 

"Where is mommy?" She asked, looking around the room.

Yondu smiled, girl got straight to the point, he liked her already. "She's sleepin' on the couch."

"What's that?" Ali asked, tilting her head to the side and looking at his leg.

Looking down Yondu saw his arrow. Glancing back up at her he smiled and took it out. "It's my yaka arrow. Magic arrow." he said with a smile and saw this catch the young child's attention. 

Sitting up Ali smiled, "Magic? What's it do?" She asked in a excited voice.

"Well if I's whistle it'll fly. Can ya whistle?" he asked and saw her move her lips and let out a small whistle. His heart swelled when he heard his four year old's strong whistle. Chuckling he gave a nod, "Beautiful darlin'." Whistling with her he made his arrow fly through the air around her room. It flipped and turned making red streaks follow. Hearing her giggle he smiled widely. When he finally stopped he saw her looking at the arrow with wonder. "When ya's get older I's ill' show ya how ta do it."

"Really?" Ali asked with a wide smile on her face. 

"Promise baby." Yondu said. Hearing a creaking behind him he looked to see Y/n standing in the door way rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy Mr. Yondu is gonna teach me how ta use his magic arrow." Ali said excitedly but began to cough a little.

Leaning forward Yondu helped the little girl drink some water making y/n smile. When she was done Yondu placed the cup on the floor and heard a small rumble. 

"Mommy I'm hungry." Ali said in a soft voice.

Letting out a small breath y/n nodded and went to get her something to eat. When she came back Yondu frowned to see nothing but a piece of bread in her hands. Watching the little girl look disappointed her small hand took the bread and began nibbling on it. Looking at y/n and then back to his daughter Yondu raised his chin, "Get dressed." he said before standing and leaving the room, ignoring y/n look of confusion. 

When they both came out he saw his daughter wearing a grey dress with a small coat on her shoulders and y/n wearing only a new shirt. Swallowing hard he nodded and moved to lift Ali up into his arms. Carrying her he grabbed y/n's hand and made his way out of the house.

.............................

Watching as his little girl ate the dinner breakfast food with a smile on her face he looked to see y/n looking down at her lap only picking at the small food she had ordered. He had tried to get her to order more but she wouldn't. He knew she had lost a lot of weight and was afraid she was now used to not eating. When it came time for them to pay the bill y/n had pulled out a small amount of units and offered it to Yondu. "No darlin' I got it." He said and quickly paid the bill not missing the waitresses judging eyes on y/n. Furrowing his brows he looked to see her looking down in shame. Swallowing the knot in his throat he saw Ali let out a small yawn and forced a smile. Carrying the now sleepy child back to the shack he laid her in her bed and took off her shoes before covering her up and watching her drift back off to sleep. Going out of the room he shut the door and looked to see y/n looking out of the window. "Ya been sleepin' round fer money..." he stated more than asked.

Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you bit your lip but nodded. "Did what I had to do to feed Ali." you said softly. To afraid to look at him and see the disgust and anger you opted for just looking at the snow falling. 

Yondu felt anger fill him, not at her but at himself. He never could imagine everything she had put herself through just to make sure their child didn't go hungry. Looking at her face he saw the tears and moved over to her. Curling his finger under her chin he turned her face to look at him. "I ain't mad at ya darlin'. Ain't judgin' ya. Ya did what ya did ta take care of our baby. Ya took care of her all on yer own while I won't doin' shit ta help ya. I'm so sorry y/n. I'm sorry I won't there. That I pushed ya aside and what I accused ya of. I truly thought I couldn't have no kids..." he said and had to swallow hard before continuing. "That little girl in there... Never realized how much I wanted her till now. Never realized what I had till I lost it.... I want ya and er' ta come wit me. I can try harder. Be a good man ta ya and fer our girl. I know I messed up angel but please let me prove I can do better." He said letting his heart out in all hopes she would forgive him. When she smiled and nodded he was quick to pull her into his arms and hug her close. 

"Let's go home." you cried, having not been this happy in a long time.

.........................

Like every night before Yondu went to tuck his little Ali star into her bed in the room adjoined to his and y/n's room. Laying her in the bed he gave her her doll and pulled the covers up to her chin. Smiling down at her he gave the soft whistle he had taught her meant 'goodnight'. Listening to her repeat it he chuckled nd leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Night baby." he said and went to walk away.

"I love you daddy." Ali said.

Stopping mid step Yondu felt his breath get caught in his throat. Looking back he saw her to have her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath he smiled, "I luv ya too." He said. Making his way back into the room he crawled into bed beside his newly named wife. Wrapping his arm around her he kissed her cheek before going to sleep knowing his family was safe and with him, always.

 

 


End file.
